TakaTora Monogatari
by TitaniumWyvern
Summary: [Tale of the Hawk and Tiger] Years had passed since the high school days of Komuro Takashi and Busujima Saeko. Now as parents, they must do all they can to rescue their children from the threat of the undead and survive.


**A.N.: **Hello readers, and welcome to another story by TitaniumWyvern. As promised, this is a what-if story in which Takashi and Saeko were already married before the zombie apocalypse happened. Without further ado, please enjoy and review.

**Chapter 1: Day of the Dead**

Years had passed since the golden days of the Gokudo. With many either behind bars, protective custody, witness protection programs, killed, or otherwise quit in one way or another; their glory days was a thing of the past and their numbers had dwindled greatly. The current laws did not help them either, which forced them to adapt to the current age or fade with history. The yakuza had to turn from their illegal work to more legitimate work and abandon any semblance of criminal activity. One such group was the Komuro-gumi, an old standing organization created in the Meiji era.

In the old days, the Komuro-gumi only had 2 business units: protection and smuggling. The protection business was their bread and butter; not surprising given their history as a samurai family. The smuggling one was pretty new however, it was only started at the end of the Pacific War when everyone in Japan was lacking in anything and everything. In effect, they became the sole provider of goods; luxury or otherwise in the city which increased their influence. When they decided to leave all of the criminal activity behind, it was logical they would turn to the things they had been doing for years, only in a different name: security and trading.

Xxxx

_Tokonosu city shopping arcade, Saitama_

"Where do you wanna go?" Komuro Takashi asked his wife. He was the current leader of the Komuro-gumi, or as they prefer to call themselves now, Komuro Holdings, Ltd. He was a handsome man in his mid-twenties with strong muscles built from his younger fighting days and present training days. His brown hair was cut short and his brown eyes were looking back to his beloved wife. In the early autumn month of October, he wore a black suit, pants, and tie over a red button up shirt. At first glance, he seemed like an ordinary looking salary man; at least until they saw the six spoked wheel emblem fastened to his lapel.

"I think Youko wanted curry for dinner, so maybe we should go to the grocery store?" Komuro Saeko replied. She was the vice leader of Komuro-gumi who doubled as her husband's bodyguard. She was a remarkable beauty who radiated the elegance akin to a Yamato Nadeshiko. Her purple hair was tied in a ponytail and was long enough to reach the small of her back. Her blue eyes were closed as a particularly strong gust blew, wouldn't want to get blinded by the flying dust after all. Like her husband, she also wore a black suit, ties, and pants. The difference was, her shirt was blue and she had a dark blue cloth sword case wrapped with a yellow string slung on her left shoulder.

Youko was Komuro Youko, their daughter who was a grade-schooler; and just like any good students, she was at school, studying. Appearance wise, she shared many of her mother's looks, including her long silky purple hair, but her eyes were warm brown like her father. As was tradition of the Komuro and Busujima household, she would receive martial arts training when she was 10, which would be in about 2 years.

"Ok… then what about Takeru?" Takashi asked back. Komuro Takeru, his son who was a year older than Youko, was almost a copy of his father with his wild brown hair and rowdy attitude, but his eyes resembled his mother's, which was brilliant blue.

"He just eats whatever's cooked. I don't think he'll mind curry." Saeko replied. The young troublemaker was surprisingly not a picky eater, while the ladylike Youko had a list of foods she didn't want to eat. Probably because they resembled their parents?

The Komuros peaceful outing was disturbed when they heard a commotion from a corner not even 20 paces from where they were. A person with bloodied neck was staggering out of an alley with hollow eyes. He was wearing a disheveled suit with several torn buttons further dirtied with blood, muck, and grime; giving off an unpleasant smell and an equally unpleasant sight. His skin also turned paler the further he walked, with the blood running down his neck, drenching his clothes with red. Judging by the blood trail, this person might soon be dead by exsanguination.

A pair of police officers blew out whistles and called the pedestrians to move away while running to the man.

"We're with Tokonosu PD, are you alright, sir?" one of the officers asked. He approached the man with no small amount of caution after he noticed the blood. He would need to call an ambulance too.

"Help…me…" he gasped out. His voice was coarse like gravel and it was very low, almost inaudible. With that last word, the man collapsed to the ground, spasming all the while.

"Sir? Sir?!" the police officer flipped him over and attempted CPR while his partner called it in.

"Dispatch? We need an ambulance and CSU, we have a potential victim of a robbery gone bad. Location is…"

Xxxx

_Hirano Survival Store, Tokonosu shopping arcade, Saitama_

"Tenchou, we got a new shipment of portable stove. Where do I put it?" Niki Toshimi asked. She was a part timer in Hirano Survival Store, a store started out as a hobby that eventually grew to be a bonafide business. It was even featured in several magazines and blogs that boosted its popularity.

Toshimi was a pretty young girl in her mid-twenties who was taking a break from her nursing school and looked for a job to help pay the bills. She was wearing a pink camisole and a pair of blue jeans under a blue apron. The store didn't have a uniform after all. The employees, which were just her and her high school best friend, were told to wear whatever was comfortable and decent. Her pigtailed brown hair swayed in the breeze.

"We still have room next to the sleeping bag in the back. Can you ask them to put it there?" Hirano Kouta replied. He was in the storeroom, doing an inventory check. The years had done him some good; instead of looking like an out of shape otaku, he had grown enough muscle to look like a heavy weight boxer. His shoulder length brown hair was held back by a bandanna, to make sure they don't poke into his spectacled eyes. He wore dark orange T-shirt and a pair of cargo pants while writing things down on a clipboard. Many people suggested he use a tablet for the job, but writing down the inventory felt more comfortable, besides laminated water-proof notepads were a lot cheaper than tablets.

The store was small and rather cramped, but it had anything a survivalist or camper would need. Including, but not limited to: tents, sleeping bags, portable stoves, utility knives, camping bags, and any other supplies. He kept a small inventory to reduce the storage cost and made sure that the unsold items were kept to a minimum, some items were order only, which also helped with the bottom line.

"Do we have another shipment today?" the store manager asked.

"I don't think so, that was the last we had scheduled for today." Toshimi checked her own notepad which was filled with dates and item names. She was raised to be as punctual as a train and would do her best to keep it that way.

"By the way, where's Misuzu? I thought she would be coming in today."

"Hang on, I think I got a mail from her." She pulled out her cellphone and checked the incoming email which was from her best friend.

"Sorry I'm late!" a young woman yelled as she ran towards the store. She had dark hair that was tied to a bun covered with a white cloth. Her dark eyes were closed while she panted in exhaustion. The thick beige coat she wore didn't help either because it made her feel like she was in a sauna. She was Ichijou Misuzu, another employee of Hirano Survival Store and best friend of Niki Toshimi.

"Don't worry about it. Do you want to get ready? I'm just about done here." Kouta said.

Given the small size of the store, they couldn't afford separate rooms for changing and storing employees' personal effects and a storeroom. The best they could do was combine them with the break room so that employees could put their things away, rest, and change comfortably while at the same time check for stock.

As she changed out of her street clothes, Misuzu faintly heard a pair of police whistles blowing from outside the store. Was there an accident?

Xxxx

_Fujimi Elementary School, Tokonosu City_

Among the many job titles Takagi Saya had, the one she used most often was legal advisor to Komuro Holdings, Ltd. In that capacity, she was the only person outside the executives who had the authority to create, review, and alter contracts for clients. Today, she was in Fujimi Elementary, which also happened to be Komuro Youko and Takeru's school, to iron out a few details for the security job that Komuro Security was contracted for.

She discussed the details such as services rendered, working hours, number of employees on the clock, the employment fee, etc. Maybe it was luck that the headmaster was Hayashi Kyoko, a former teacher of Fujimi High; her old teacher as well.

Takagi Saya was a pink haired woman with bright orange eyes that seemed to twinkle when she found something interesting. Her frameless glasses and striped suit added to her smart look. If her hair wasn't tied in pigtails it would make her look incredibly mature, or old according to her.

"Still, Takagi-san, I never expected you to work with Komuro-kun." Kyoko said. Even in her late 30s, the former ping pong club advisor was a beauty. Her dark red hair was still tied in a loose ponytail and glasses never left her eyes, just like the high school days. Her attire consisted of a white suit and skirt and a dark green shirt.

"I know. A delinquent turned his father's business around and expanded it quite a bit. Who would've thought?" she shrugged her shoulders as she said that. No matter what the pink haired woman thought, if anyone were to tell her that her childhood friend had been the director of a big company, she wouldn't believe them.

"How unpredictable life is. And to think that his two children are students in this school." Kyoko stood from her chair and held up a framed picture. It was from a school outing which she presided over.

"Small world is all. How are those kids in here?"

"Oh, they are excellent students, although Takeru-kun could learn to settle down a little from his younger sister."

Then, a series of clanging were heard from the school gate. It was quite loud and rhythmic, never missing a beat in almost mechanical precision. It brought out Saya's wonder because there was no sign nor sound that there ever was a construction or renovation done in the neighborhood.

"Hayashi-sensei, were there any scheduled construction in the neighborhood?" she addressed.

"Not to my knowledge." She set the picture back to the table and turned to the window where a seemingly intoxicated man was walking to the school gate consistently, only to stagger back when he hit the metal and marched back on afterwards.

"Oh my, I'll call the police."

Xxxx

_Scene of suspected crime, Tokonosu Strip Mall_

Homicide detective Miyamoto Rei was used to scenes of death and the macabre, it was in her job description after all. During the 3 years she was made detective, she had seen many sorts of madness and depravity that would drive a lesser person insane. Her yellow eyes examined the victim and crime scene in great scrutiny, taking notes whenever necessary and wrote down her own questions. She patted her dark blue pants and suit before straightening her white shirt's collar when standing up, not out of necessity but out of habit. She scratched her long orange hair; again an acquired habit that calmed her down and got her brain running.

"Bit on the neck and bled out. Sounds like we got a cannibal on our hands." She murmured.

"That might not be true, Miyamoto-san." Nakaoka Asami put in her two cents. She was her senior partner in the force who had been made a detective 2 years before Rei did. Her clothes were identical to Rei's; shirt, suit, and pants; though the colors were different. Asami's shirt was light pink instead of white and her suit and pants were gray. Though she was older than her partner, she was shorter and rather childish; her short boyish brown hair and wide round brown eyes didn't exactly help with her authority.

"What do you mean, Nakaoka-senpai?"

"Well, the bite might not be human, for one."

"The coroner already ruled out any common animals, and they were sure that the injury was caused by a human's teeth."

"Have you ever considered the fact that there are machines that could have human teeth analogue attachment?"

"Huh?"

"My boyfriend told me about it. Some university overseas attached dentures to a press machine to measure a material's effect on teeth." She said in a lecturing tone.

"What for? Wait, before that… you have a boyfriend?" Rei asked. Not that she disrespected the older woman, but the she just couldn't see her… in a relationship. Being taller than her senpai, the orange haired girl saw her like the little neighbor girl who came over to your place to play. The notion that she was that far in life and love was… incomprehensible.

"What? Just because you don't have one, that means I can't?" she asked in a proud voice. There was no malice in the older woman's tone, but given that her junior was more capable than her in several aspects, she believed she had the right to gloat for this.

She didn't expect for the detective to slump on the ground, defeated, depressed, and distressed. Her senior's words reminded her of one of her greatest failures in life that happened in her middle school days and continued until today. If only she were more patient when she was younger.

"Ah? Miyamoto-kun? I… I don't..."

"Just drop it, senpai." She huffed out, her eyes hollow and her soul leaking out of her mouth. "I'm destined to be an old spinster anyway. Always the bridesmaid, never the bride."

"Uh… how about we take a break at my boyfriend's shop? It's not far from here."

"Sure, whatever…" Somehow hearing the… comforting? words made her heart sink even further.

Xxxx

_Tokonosu shopping arcade_

A change of seasons was the perfect time for shopping… at least for some people. With the coming of autumn, the previously pricey summer clothes became more affordable as they were no longer desirable; which would be the best time to buy summer clothes for the coming year. Besides fashion was more about mix-and-match than the year's trend.

"How about this one?" Minami Rika asked while showing off a white tank top. She was a commander of the Special Assault Squad of Saitama and after several years of taking no days off, she finally took a long one and spent every single paid leave she had accumulated for the past few years. She was a dark skinned woman with medium length purple hair tied in a ponytail, her red eyes were hidden behind a pair of shades, inspecting the items in a discount bin thoroughly. She wore a white sleeveless T-shirt, a black pair of cargo pants and a black leather jacket.

"No can do, Rika." Marikawa Shizuka chastised her best friend. She was a doctor who worked for a government affiliated hospital in Tokonosu. A buxom woman with long blonde hair and yellow eyes and brown eyes; no one in their right mind would deny her loveliness. She was wearing a blue knit turtleneck under a gray jacket and white pants.

She rummaged through the pile and pulled out a floral patterned dress with an extra digit to the tank top's price. Sure it was nice, light, and easy to move in, but the price was going to set them back quite a bit.

"For this price? No way." She put it back without even a second glance and looked for another.

"Well, that was the last good piece I found. Wanna go out for a bit? Some fresh air, tea, and cakes?" the blond doctor asked as her eyes glittered at the mention of cakes.

"Sure, why not."

As the two ladies walked outside, they noticed a crowd clamoring around the end of the mall. Every once in a while a camera flashed and several police officers were running a police line and herding the people back. The more people stayed around the scene, the bigger the chance of it being contaminated. Even though she was officially a member of the police, she had no jurisdiction to do any investigation at the moment.

"I wonder what's going on over there…." Shizuka trailed off.

"Nothing to worry about. Now, about this tea shop?"

"Oh yeah, it's right around here. I think you'll like the next door store better, though. It's got that waterproof military backpack you were eyeing."

"Huh, maybe I'll check it out later then."

"But cake now, right?"

"Sure, cake now."

Xxxx

_Hirano Survival Store_

The store employees, Toshimi and Misuzu were putting stuff away or rearranging them when the store chime rang and two people walked in. The first person was a petite, perky brunette in grey suit, while the second was a woman with orange hair in blue suit who was still out of it. Rather than walking together, it was more appropriate to call it being dragged.

"Hi, Kouta-kun. I'm not intruding, am I?" Asami greeted.

"Of course not, Asami-san." He replied.

"I hope you don't mind. My junior here just fell into a massive slump all of a sudden. Can she rest here for a bit?"

"I really messed up." Rei sighed out. "If only I didn't…"

"Is she OK?" Kouta asked. That shade of pale was not healthy on anything.

"Yeah, she had a… mental breakdown of sorts."

"Sure, there's a break room over… there…." He pointed with his thumb as the junior detective shuffled towards the back with hollow eyes. She waved off any attempts and gestures for help while shambling. After a few attempts, she finally gave in and was assisted by the two store employees. If anyone ever needed a stiff drink, that girl was one of them; whatever her problems were.

"Excuse us." A man's voice called from the entrance. "How are you, Hirano-san?"

"Ah, Komuro-san, welcome. What can I help you with?"

"Just dropping by."

"I see you're with company. Should we come back later?" Saeko asked.

"No, no, it's fine. My partner got caught under the weather a bit and we just wanted to rest in here for a while." The detective answered.

"Asami-san, may I introduce the directors of Komuro Trading Company, Komuro Takashi and Komuro Saeko." The store manager introduced. "This is my girlfriend Nakaoka Asami."

"Nice to meet you." The couple bowed at her direction and presented their business cards to her.

"L-likewise." The older woman was not very used to such formal gestures and could only awkwardly return them.

"De-detective Nakaoka Asami of Tokonosu PD, homicide division." She introduced herself.

"Wow, a detective at your age, you must be very good at your job." Takashi praised. He didn't know her age, but guessed that she must be around his age due to her youth.

"Thank you, it's been tough, but I manage."

"Aren't detectives usually paired, where's your partner?" the purple haired woman questioned out of curiosity. She looked around but found no trace of another person of the force in the vicinity.

"She's resting at the break room. Something triggered her trauma or something. Misuzu and Toshimi are taking care of her." Kouta answered for her.

"Well, it seems we have to go now, pretty sure the crowd outside has… turned into a mob?" the company director looked at the scene of people running away for their lives with no small amount of trepidation. As soon as his surprise subsided, a pair of women ran inside the store with bated breath and leaned on the door for a while.

"Can I… help you?" Kouta asked. As long as he had been open for business, there had been nothing like this.

Before his question could be answered, they saw what got the two women on edge: the dying man from before; whom the police had pronounced dead, was limping forwards with his mouth full of blood and his eyes empty as a corpse. Around him were other people with the same appearance: bloodied, pale as a ghost, and limping. And everyone too slow to run were grabbed and bitten with the savagery of a wild animal, their flesh torn with surprisingly sharp teeth and stiff fingers clawed around their limbs and neck. What they didn't expect was to find the dying victims slowly stand back up and join the horde.

"Are those…. zombies?" Asami stared in disbelief, just like the others in the shop.

"We need some supplies and weapons if you have them. The location of the back exit would be nice too." Minami Rika asked. She hoisted her blond friend up and moved away from the glass doors. As more and more of Them kept coming to them, the policewoman pulled down the shop's shutters and dropped it on one of Their groping hands, severing it at the forearm.

Xxxx

_Fujimi Elementary School_

"That's odd." Hayashi Kyouko commented. She had been trying to reach the emergency services for some time, only to be disconnected at each time. Working in an elementary school, there had been no situation in which calling the police was necessary, but that drunk at the gates was making her nervous.

"Hayashi-sensei, can you tell everyone to get inside? I have a very bad feeling about this." Takagi Saya warned. There was something off about that man. He had been consistently banging the gates for almost half an hour now. Her client had not even put her phone down when trouble arose.

However, humans' impatience was not to be underestimated as a pair of men, a teacher and a groundskeeper approached the gate with a broom handle and a shinai. It appeared they wanted to give the odd man a 'stern warning'. The teacher went ahead and poked the man in the neck a few times and got closer after every time until he was just an arm's length away. Without warning, his hand grabbed the teacher and pulled him in, before finally biting a chunk out of the his shoulder.

The teacher yelled for what seemed to be hours before the madman let go and the teacher fell like a sack of potatoes. The groundskeeper approached the injured man with caution and no small amount of panic. He nudged his fallen friend while the madman still continued shambling into the gates. As he got closer, the teacher's lifeless body began twitching until the groundskeeper knelt down to listen to a heartbeat when he too was bitten by deceptively sharp teeth.

Both Saya and Kyouko watched the morbid scene with trepidation until the younger woman broke out of her reverie and took control of the situation.

"Hayashi-sensei, drop the shutters and tell everyone to not approach the gates under any circumstances." The pink haired woman commanded.

"I… I'll use the PA system then." She was still in shock, but functioning. That was as far she could go now, Saya guessed; which was better than nothing.

"Attention staffs and students. Attention staffs and students. Due to an emergency, please stay in your classroom. Everyone is to enter the school building immediately until further notice. Please stay away from the school gates and remain in your class." The headmistress then pressed another button and spoke again.

"Teachers and staff are to lock the gates and close the shutters as soon as every present student is accounted for."

"Will that do?" she asked.

"I hope. Now we just have to plan an escape." Saya said as she pulled out a notebook from her bag and began writing. "I'm afraid containing everyone here wouldn't help much. It would take just one screw up to stir all sorts of problems. Now tell me, how many adults and children are here at the moment?"

Xxxx

_Hirano Survival store_

Detective Miyamoto Rei was a capable officer of the law; being the daughter of one gave her a head start in that field. Among the many mistakes she committed during her youth, the biggest, most fatal one would be the fight she had with Komuro Takashi. She was still in middle school at the time and her father had been stressed because of his work and pressure from all sides. In that regard, her young mind blamed Takashi for her family's trouble; if only his family wasn't a yakuza group, if only he wasn't a juvenile delinquent; she slowly became convinced that all her trouble came from her then boyfriend.

Then came the anger, the sorrow, the stress, the justification, the confrontation, and the venting which broke the young man's heart and pushed him away. And as if that wasn't enough, she made a fake relationship with his then best friend, Igou Hisashi. Neither of them were interested in each other, but Rei needed a way to hurt Takashi, while Hisashi needed a smoke screen to cover his secret. She blamed herself for what happened afterwards, the scrappy, upbeat Takashi was gone and then she began hearing about a series of violent juvenile gang wars that often ended in grievous injury and paralysis.

She knew then that she had done a very terrible mistake. However her pride wouldn't allow her to make the first attempt at reconciliation and her stubbornness still believed she was in the right. As time passed, the whole thing had grown too big for her to fix and there was no conceivable way she could. The final blow that added to her self-loathing was when she and her family received a wedding invitation from the Komuro-gumi. She remembered crying herself to sleep that day, while at the same time developed a trauma.

For some reason, the orange haired investigator came to in an unfamiliar white walled room while two young women whose faces were vaguely familiar were giving her a massage. She sat up and reached for a pewter flask she kept inside her pocket, but found nothing.

"Where?" she groused out.

"You're in Hirano Survival store's break room." Toshimi answered.

"My flask?"

"No drinking in the store." Misuzu replied.

With a groan, Rei sat up and removed the cold press on her forehead and stretched her body a bit. She turned to the 2 store assistants to thank them when a loud voice called out with clear orders to follow. Toshimi and Misuzu did as they were told with no questions asked. Having a survival nerd for a boss, not that they'd say it to his face, meant having to do survival drills every once in a while. Hearing the loud banging coming from the shutters in front of the store, they realized that all the drills they did was going to pay off now.

"There you are." Kouta said as he looked at them. "Can you prepare survival kits for 10 people right now?"

"No problem." The brunette Toshimi said. She grabbed a few items from the storeroom and loaded them up to the bags she took. To Minami Rika's glee, the younger woman took the military bag she had eyed when she entered the store. Freebies!

"Everyone else, please feel free to take what you need from the store and follow me when you're done." The store manager said. He was rummaging through the contents of a box and fished out a key. He then pressed a few buttons on the register which triggered some sort of mechanism by the mechanical sound coming out from somewhere. Kouta then put the key in a slot under his seat behind the counter and turned it, opening a hidden door that lead below.

What greeted them was a 10 meters by 10 meters room illuminated by white LED light on all corners with a wall full of weapons. On it were all sorts of firearms, bladed weapons, and blunt weapons of varying sizes and shapes; presumably manufacturer as well. Given that owning a weapon without necessary permit nor licenses was against the law, it was a wonder how he could get all of them.

"Take what you need. Make sure to get enough ammunition for your weapons. Don't worry about maintenance. If it came down to it, I can do it." He said calmly. What nobody noticed was the glint in his eyes that showed just how much he was going to enjoy this.

Xxxx

_Fujimi Elementary School_

"That number is really distressing." Takagi Saya said as she went over her notes regarding the situation. Under normal circumstances, having an adult to children ratio of 10 to 1 in a grade school is normal. However, the current state of affairs is as far away as possible from normal.

With a very small amount of combatants, conventional weapons, not enough supplies to wait for rescue if they were going to be rescued, and no appropriate method of transportation; all things considered they were in huge trouble. Recruiting the students to fight was out of the question, normal grade-schooler's hit was not enough to cause any fatal injuries. The best they could do was fashion weapons out of malleable materials; wood and bamboo in particular.

"Takagi-san, I think some those people have broken into the building." Hayashi Kyouko said in panic.

"Didn't you have the shutters closed?"

"We don't have any! That was part of the installation order in the contract." the older woman crouched and held her head in her hands, almost at wits end. The children entrusted to her were about to be butchered and it was all her fault.

"Okay, okay. Don't panic. We can still get out of this… maybe." She just remembered that part. In hindsight, Tokonosu was not in a disaster prone area so not many people think installing shutters were a necessity. Still though, school with an average of 500 students having no shutters was a proof that the higher-ups were penny pinchers.

"The children! We need to get the children to safety."

"Only those we can. Remember that we may have to abandon some of them."

"But… but…"

"It's either that or we all die, and I have no personal plan on dying any time soon."

"Very well then."

"That being said, I need information. The layout of the building, the exits, available method of transportation, the works. Do you have it?" She pulled out a satellite phone she had been supplied with and dialed a number she had memorized.

Xxxx

Still in the surface store, Komuro Takashi and Saeko were thinking about their children. If this sort of… bizarre oddity could happen here, what's to say it wouldn't happen elsewhere, like their home, office, or even their children's school? They had separated from the rest of the group under the pretense of picking up other stuff, but they knew they had to act as soon as possible. Just as they were about to follow Kouta to his hidden gun cache, Takashi's phone rang.

"Saya?" he addressed the caller.

"Are the children with you?" his wife snatched the phone from his hand and asked the question. "What do you mean it's complicated?!"

"No! Don't tell me to calm down!" she yelled to the phone. "Where are Takeru and Youko?"

"Well get to it!" she commanded. This time, her anger got the best of her and her cool exterior was broken for a moment. Having finally gathered her composure, she softly spoke. "Look, just… get them to safety and I'll do what I can to reward you."

"And Saya? I'm sorry. Yeah, he's here." The purple haired woman handed the phone to her husband and waited anxiously.

"Hello? No, the house and office are too far. It's practically impossible now.

"How many people are with you? Yeah, that's no problem." He then shut off his phone and pulled a large blue duffel bag before following the rest. "Come on, Saeko. We're rescuing our kids."

His wife nodded. Probably still too agitated to answer properly and then followed him.

Xxxx

"Well, can we get help?" Hayashi Kyouko asked in panic.

"We can wait here or we can meet them halfway. Personally, I'd suggest the latter." Takagi Saya replied. Her mind was already formulating plans and strategy. First thing to do though, was to get her employers' children, otherwise there would be no hole deep enough for her to hide. She put the phone into her pocket and pulled out a handgun from her briefcase.

"Now then, are you ready to go?"

**Post chapter A.N.: **

how do you like this story? I have decided to put the AU Highschool of the dead fic set in a fantasy world for later and I may come up with new stories for other series as well. I will post a vote soon in my profile for which story would you like me to update next. Please read and review.


End file.
